Above All Costs
by ValentineHearts
Summary: Angel has been cornered into being Lucifer's bride.Who will save her?Herself?Uriel,her love?Or someone else?Rated T for teen to be safe mild violence and adult/mature situations.Reviews welcome!


**Pairings: OC x Lucifer, OC x Uriel, OC x Astaroth, OC x Michael, OC x Raphael.**

**Author: Angel Hearts, Based off of the looks of the character's in Kaori Yuki's: Angel Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary; I do own Angel Hearts and Angie Hearts, and a couple others.**

**Special Thanks: To all my friends, Kaori Yuki, and family.**

**Chapter one: Introduction; Lucifer's New Bride**

**Above all costs, I had to do something, something, to save my baby sister. I arrived at the gates of Hades and struggled endlessly with the Iron Gate. I yelled for service and banged the black steel, it echoed like a dead, silenced cavern. "Please help! Hear out my plea!" I wailed with tears streaming down my care worn face.**

**"Who is there?" a voice echoed through my head like a bell. A male's voice, it captured my ears, calmed my nerves, stopped my faucet of running tears. "U-Uriel? Help me…they took her!! They took Angie!! They took my baby sister!!" I bawled, trying to reach through the Iron Gate, to grab his invisible cloak, I couldn't see him, I could smell the fire and brimstone that Hades ensued and his faint smell of roses, marigolds, lavender, and freshly excavated dirt that could barely be smelt above the other ghastly smells.**

**He came into my sight. As gorgeous as the vegetation and the sky we observe as ants among the planet we call Mother Earth. "This is the price you must pay. For being in love with the Angel Of Judgment, Earth…and Death." He informed me as he tenderly seized, my now, quivering hand, and kissed the back of it. "Why would you do this to me, Uriel? Why? Why…?" I trailed off, pulling back vaguely anxious by all the things that my beloved was doing to me.**

**He chuckled forebodingly. That wasn't like him. It isn't like Uriel at all. "You haven't figured it out yet? I'm not Uriel." I screamed. I stepped back only to have the mock Uriel to pull me back in a death grip. I yelled, telling him that he wasn't mine. He kept smirking at my futile attempts to escape his grasp. I stopped struggling after many failed escapes. I took notice that, the counterfeit Uriel's hair had grown shorter to his shoulders and was a toxic black and undiluted, and his eyes were no longer a organic green but a melancholy gray.**

**His fingernails were extended and were decorated black with nail polish automatically. I heard his bones abrade, scraping together, I wanted to cover my ears, I don't dare move my hands, however. He was getting shorter, not by much, but he did. His smell, now, tainted with sin. He smelled of posh cologne, women, brimstone, and death. His skin got paler, and his face changed into a young teenage boy's. I recognized him before he turned to smirk at me. Lucifer. Lord of Hades himself stood in front of me. "I've been watching you, Angel.**

**I've seen everything you do, and I know what your past and future is. I want you as my bride." I backed away and nearly fell over a colossal stone. He smiled at my clumsiness, and hauled me to my feet. "You can become my bride… or… you can die." He chuckled nuzzling my cheek; I stood back and slapped him, leaving nail marks down his faultless, pastel cheek. I expected worse for the God of Demons, but instead of ripping my head from my body, he pulled me to him, and bit me tenderly. "Go away. I am refusing your offer." I ordered, ignoring the pleasure of the love he was trying to give. I don't want him, I want Uriel, I only want my purest Earth angel.**

**"I figured you would say that… I've brought you an… early wedding present," he chuckled slightly, "I thought you might like her." He snapped his fingers and before me appeared my little sibling, my cherished cherub, my dearest little sister, Angie. "A-Angie? Is it really she? My sister?" I asked reaching for her. He pulled me back, grinning wickedly. "Ah, ah, ah… you mustn't touch. She's authentic all right… a genuine nuisance to get to exist as well. She wanted to depart from the real world. You should express gratitude to me though… I'm the one who kept her heart thriving.**

**I know how, if I give you your sister, you become my bride? How about that?" My fists clenched, and I gritted my teeth, I love my sister so much. "Very well. Take my sister to the world above though. Expunge her reminiscence. Make sure… no one evokes me." With a snap of his long, abnormal, fingers… I was erased. No one remembered me. Emits of my smiles. My smell of roses, burning incense that smelt of cinnamon, and spices.**

**My embraces and kisses that I bestowed to all the children of the orphanage and to many friends and strangers. My eyes, like a blood red moon, shone through the night shielding various souls from torturous punishments from the demons that haunt them. My blonde hair with a crimson bang over my right eye blankets my darlings, as they cower from death. My scythe, which slaughtered so many. My black, leather cloak that was usually caked with blood by the end of the night, is going to be hanging in a dress filled closet… I am now a bride. The Lord of Demons wants me for his own, bad news for him, I'm a tough catch to keep. An I'm going to enjoy ripping his heart out.**

**-End Intro**

**Angel: Okay, that's it for the introduction, rate and review~!!**


End file.
